


Not Over

by jordieey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: You thought it was over, didn't you?





	Not Over

You thought it was over, didn’t you? 

After all, what could possibly be worse than losing your parents; losing your entire /planet/?

(Well, except losing Han...or Ben...or Luke.)

You thought you had been through enough; thought you had paid the price. Surely, after saving the galaxy, you deserved a peaceful life, didn’t you?

You remember crying after Ben was born. Not from joy, but rather grief. Your parents would never be able to meet their beautiful grandson. Your real parents, that is; Vader had never been a father, no matter what their blood may dictate.

But that was okay. It had to be. The galaxy was safe. You had a loving brother and husband, and your little bundle of joy. What more could you possibly ask for?

You started to relax, started to believe that this was real. You could do this. You live a happy life--a normal life.

Except you couldn’t, could you? You weren’t meant for “normal.” Even with your planet gone--your title ruthlessly taken from you--you still had people to look after.

And so the years went by. Ben grew up so fast, it was like the blink of an eyes. You didn’t spend nearly as much time with him as you should have. Sometimes it felt like you weren’t even really raising at all. No, that seemed more Han’s job. He, it seemed, knew how set aside /some/ time for their son. Even if it wasn’t enough.

When Ben told you about the voice in his head, you panicked--both of you. You sent him to Luke’s Jedi Temple, and didn’t see him again until...well...it was too late. 

The First Order rose. The Dark Side stole your precious boy. 

Han left.

Luke left.

You were forced into hiding, left with what you had had at the beginning of the war. Absolutely nothing. 

Nothing but your people. But...they weren’t your family; not in the same way. 

You fought once more, needing to bring down the First Order, to save your people

Needing--desperately--to bring your son home.

 

 

You thought it was over, didn’t you?

Oh, how naive you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?


End file.
